The Black Mallow
by tomfelton1234
Summary: it’s about Sakura and Tomoyo joining Touya’s gang at a young age, they grow up around the drugs, the racing, the violence, the alcohol, and unfortunately around rape. Sakura and Tomoyo still go to school in Tomoeda and meets Syaoran and Eriol, MORE INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

Summary:_ It's about Sakura and Tomoyo joining Touya's gang at a young age, they grow up around the drugs, the racing, the violence, the alcohol, and unfortunately around rape (The rape is not coming for Touya's gang but opposing gangs). Sakura and Tomoyo still go to school in Tomoeda and meets Syaoran and Eriol, and like in the TV show they leave. But when Eriol and Syaoran go back to Hong Kong his mother is making him take over his Father's gang, 'The Black Hawks', as his father was just assassinated. When Syaoran and Eriol return on gang business they're shocked when they see the change in their old friend. They're no longer happy and innocent, they're cold and ruthless, always wearing leather, and driving fast cars and motorcycles. While Syaoran and Eriol were in Hong Kong, Sakura and Tomoyo changed because there families, except for Touya, were killed by the same person that killed Syaoran's father, The Knight's………._

* * *

Prologue:

* * *

Two young girls stood across from two young boys in the park that was close to all of their houses. One of the girl's had short auburn hair and bright emerald green eyes. The other girl standing beside her had long dark purple hair which reached the small of her back and violet eyes. The boy standing across from the auburn haired girl had messy chestnut hair that hung in his face but still revealed his amber eyes. The boy standing next to him had dark blue hair that fell to his eyebrows, his blues eyes were hidden behind a pair of eye glasses. All of them were wearing a school uniform the only difference was, the girls were wearing skirts while the boys wore pants. They all stood there in silence until the auburn hair girl spoke.

"What do you mean you're leaving Japan?" She asked fearfully staring at the amber eyed boy.

"My mother wants both Eriol and I to come back to Hong Kong for training." The chestnut haired boy answered trying to look anywhere but at the emerald eyed girl who looked ready to cry.

"Its alright Sakura," The purple haired reassured putting her hand on her shoulder, "You'll be back won't you?" She questioned the blue haired boy called Eriol.

Eriol nodded, "We'll come back as soon as were done, Tomoyo." He looked at the boy beside him before continuing, "Right, Syaoran?" He asked the chestnut haired boy.

"Of course we'll be back," Syaoran answered looking at Sakura a single tear dropping from her glistening emerald eyes. "Sakura we'll be back there is no need to be sad." Syaoran reassured her. Sakura looked up in his amber eyes before running and hugging him.

"Just be back soon." She whispered holding onto for what she thought would be the last time. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her and held onto her petite figure.

"I will. I promise." He whispered into her hair.

_Honk Honk._

They all turned to see a car and two motorcycles waiting at the edge of the park.

"Master Syaoran and Eriol we have to leave for the airport now!" A man from the car yelled. The car was BMW 7 series, a silver sedan with four door.

"Eh Kaijuu! Tomoyo! Let's go I have a meeting with some people in a few minutes!" A tall man yelled from on the bike with a leather jacket on with a Black Mallow design on the back and a black helmet as well. He sat on a black Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R with a small flower outlined in silver on the right side of the bike. The tall man's companion that was next to him on the other bike, same model as the other man's but it was red with a phoenix on it with ruby red eyes, had long sliver hair sticking out of his helmet. He was also wearing a leather jacket but his had a Fire Phoenix on the back of it. The group of four moved towards the edge of the park. As they reached the car and the motorcycles they all hugged for one last time before promising to write and that they would be back soon. The two boys moved towards the car and got in the two back seats. While the two girls got on the bikes, Sakura with the man with Black Mallow on his leather jacket and Tomoyo with the man who had the Fire Phoenix on the back of his jacket, they both put on a black helmet before wrapping there arms around the man in front of them.. They waved one last time before the car sped off in one direction and the two bikes sped off in the other direction.

"Sakura no Kaijuu, Touya!" Sakura said softly from under her helmet.

"Touya, why do you have to be so mean to your sister?" The silver haired man voice asked coming through the helmets headset.

"Because I can Yukito." Touya responded speeding down the road towards there mansion.

* * *

Ok this is just the begining but please let me know what you think. Because I really want to make a story that people like.

Thanks

M


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Future.

**8 Years Later.**

"Sakura, hurry up and get downstairs! Or you're going to be late!" Tomoyo yelled up the stairs to the second floor where her cousin and best friends' room was. Tomoyo looked around her looking at the mansion that she had lived in for 5 years. She remembered exactly when and why she moved in as if it was movie right in front of her.

_Flashback:_

She and Sakura were walking home from school. Sakura was skating backwards on the sidewalk starring at the cherry blossom trees in full bloom. Sakura pushed back to hard on her skate and ended up falling and landing on her butt.

"Ouch!" Sakura screamed looking at the sidewalk until she had found a medium size rock that had caused her to fall. She picked up the rock and threw it angrily into the street. Sakura stood up with the help Tomoyo who was standing over her and asking her questions the whole time to see if she was alright, "Yeah I'm fine Tomoyo." Sakura announced hoping to get her to stop pestering her about her health. Sakura seeing her house sped off on her skates toward it.

"Wait! Sakura! Come back!" Tomoyo shouted. Tomoyo stared at her friend who sped away toward her house. Just as Sakura started to get close to the house a car that was pulled in front of the house sped away towards Tomoyo. Tomoyo stared at as the car passed her a little too fastly on a street that was supposed to only be 24 kilometers. All she saw from the car was a man with a cut across his eye that was bleeding. After she processed that it was actually blood she called for Sakura to stop and that it wasn't safe. Tomoyo ran after her cousin and with a sudden burst of adrenaline tackled her cousin onto the grass. The next minute was like slow motion for them both. A bunch of cars showed up and Touya was the first one to jump out the car and run over towards his sister and cousin and grabbed them into his arms and held them tightly. As the rest of the guys that were popping out of the cars went into the house with guns raised. One of the guys came out of the house what seemed like hours later and made a slicing motion over his throat towards Touya. Touya then started to hug them closer to him before he escorted them to a car and put them into the backseat that drived them away from there house.

_End of Flashback:_

"Tomoyo did you hear me I've been ready to go for ever." Sakura exclaimed breaking Tomoyo out of her trance. Tomoyo looked at her best friend an observed what she was wearing she was wearing a pair of tight black jeans with a pair of knee-length boots on over the pants and a tight ripped t-shirt that was covered by her leather jacket that, she and her had received when, Touya had got them costumed made for them when they joined the gang, the Mallows. Her long black hair was tied into a simple bun with chop sticks sticking out of them. But they weren't just ordinary chop sticks, even though she could still eat her lunch box with them, they were tiny sheathed daggers that if stuck into someone's jugular would go into there air pipe as well.

"Well done! Pretty yet dangerous." Tomoyo grinned.

"I thought so too! Now can we go or we really are going to be late!" Sakura agreed enthusiastically before rushing towards the garage while picking up her book bag on her way, with Tomoyo following right behind her. Sakura ran past a few of the guys who were awake eating there toast with Tomoyo right on her tail, Sakura flung the garage door open with cat calls from the few awake guys barely able to comprehend what they were. Tomoyo and Sakura grabbed a set of keys off of the key rack at the opening of the door and opened the door with the use of the remote fob. They jumped into the cars and flung there bags into the passenger side seat. They put key into the cars and turned them on, letting the cars roar to life, the both of them opened the garage door that was in front of them, as it was a multiple doored garage, at the same time and zoomed out of the garage and out the gate and towards the school.

The cars zoomed in and out of traffic. Blowing through the red lights and not caring about any of the pedestrians or the laws of the street. To the people around them they were just blurs of black and a second of loud music blaring. Behind them though were two cops with there sirens blaring. Sakura looked back into her rearview mirror and saw the cops behind her and smiled. Seconds later her phone was ringing; Sakura touched the Bluetooth on her steering wheel and accepted the call.

"Yes?" Sakura answered.

"_What the hell are you doing?" A Male screamed through the phone._

"Umm last time I checked I was driving to school, Touya." Sakura replied.

"_Well it looks like your trying to give me a heart attack!" Touya yelled._

"Nope not all Touya," Sakura responded before the phone beeped indicating there was a call on the other line, "Hold on Touya, I'm getting another call." Sakura stated before switching to the other line. "Yo!"

"_Ready to ditch them Sakura?" _Tomoyo asked implying to the cops behind them. Sakura looked over to Tomoyo's car and nodded. As Sakura killed the phone line. The cars weaved into the farthest lane before they quickly turned down into a side alley off of the main street, causing a ton of screeching tires behind them. Sakura and Tomoyo sped through the alleys quickly, with Sakura leading them, not wasting there time while no one was following them. They sped towards a garage just in the distance and sped through the gate blocking there way. They went to the lowest part of the garage and parked there. Sakura got out of her car looking around the dark and gloomy garage, before looking at the damage she did to her car. _It's just a small dent and a tiny flaking on the paint, it'll be fine. _Sakura thought before going over to Tomoyo's car. Tomoyo was watching there chase on her phone by her car.

"Look at this Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled gleefully pushing the phone into her hand. "They refer to you as the Black Mallow again."

"That's okay Moyo. I'll watch it when we get home." Sakura announced giving her back her phone. "We've, missed first period so you just want to skip school and go shopping instead."

"Sure," Tomoyo yelped jumping into her car and slamming the door. "Let's go!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**In Hong Kong**

"Li are you paying attention?" The man in front of him asked rudely.

Li looked up from the papers set before him by the man in front of him in a formal black robe. The man had long black-grey hair tied behind him and narrow dark brown eyes that were staring at him. The mans face was quite round but so was his body in Li's opinion. Li brushed the invisible dust off the shoulder of his plan black suit. Before rising his stunning amber eyes to stare at the man in front of him, "Yes Elder, you were telling me how the Black Mallow is becoming notorious in Japan to the Mallow gang."

"Good you were listening to me. But you didn't hear the part where in a week you will be going to Japan to solve this problem." The Elder announced.

"Why they've nothing to expand there power. Plus I'm supposed to go after the Knight's to avenge my father. Or did you forget about that." Syaoran growled dangerously.

"Of course I didn't forget about that but the Knight's are in Japan also," The Elder said calming him down, "Now in a week Eriol, Meilin, and you will go to Japan with a few others to handle them. Is that understood?"

"Yes Elder." He agreed before standing and walking out the room as quickly as he could.

* * *

I know it's short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Let me know what you thought. No flames though please.


End file.
